Jinno
Jinno (神野 Jinno) is a teacher of Gakuen Alice who teaches Math, and is also the head teacher in the Elemantary Division. He possesses the Electricity Alice. Jinno is voiced by Dai Matsumoto in the anime. Appearance Jinno having taught in Gakuen Alice for many years has sulken cheekbones with a scowl on his face. His brown hair splits in the middle of the bangs and he wears glasses. His teacher outfit consists of a plum color vest and white undershirt with a light blue tie. He also wears green long pants and brown shoes. Jinno is commonly seen with his pointer and a green frog on his shoulder probably seen after the trash can incident (that later croaks whenever he makes a statement) and sometimes the frog makes similar expression from him. His hair color and eye color in the manga are respectively dirty blond and grey. In the anime both his eyes and hair color are changed to brown. Personality Jinno comes off as a cold and irritable individual, who becomes one of Mikan's major enemies. He will not hesitate to use his Electricity Alice on misbehaving students. Despite this, he is one of the "Good Guys", who do not wish for the past repeat itself. Jinno has shown care for fellow staff members and students, helping them when they are in trouble (helping Mikan in the current arc) and punishing them for their mistakes (Yuki, Narumi, Mikan). By the end of the anime, Jinno is a more laid-back teacher, overlooking the fact that Mikan was looking to get out of a test in order to help Hotaru, stating that he'll give her a, "one-hour bathroom break." Story Before Story Jinno was in a flashback using his alice on Subaru and Sakurano and taking them to the nurse when they are beaten up for protecting Yukihira. He also was shown in past when Mikan and everyone were time traveling scolding Yukihira for hitting Narumi and many other times for his mistakes. Welcome to Gakuen Alice Arc He takes an immediate dislike to Mikan Sakura and gave her a no star rank when students used their alice to frame Mikan for all the distractions. He tells Narumi that he did not like her alice, because it reminds him of someone he thinks of as a bad example. Reo Arc He becomes irritated when he is told that not only that Sumire Shouda escaped the school to follow Reo, but the deemed troublemaker, Mikan. Alice Festival Arc Jinno denied Mikan's request to go to central town that is until Narumi told him that two teachers will be there, but he said that Natsume Hyūga had to go too. In the anime Jinno is revealed to be easily afraid when he went to the Somatic's haunted house. His fear caused the lights to go out from his electricity alice. Z Arc He is seen with the other teachers, Narumi and Misaki, discussing about Hotaru Imai being unable to see her parents. He points out to Narumi about his special treatment he gets from the ESP and that he seems to be acting unusual lately. Narumi's Secret He helped save Narumi by knocking him, so that Mikan can heal him using her stealing alice. Since Narumi did not want her to, knowing that if she did Mikan would be in trouble. Sports Festival Jinno uses his electricity alice to get through the Giant Plant Mountain. At the next stage he is the second to go into the cosplay machine. Jinno is dressed in a rebellious outfit which makes him look scary to everyone and making him very irritated. Escape Arc In Chapter 98, he protected Narumi from Rui's curse alice with electricity so that Mikan and Natsume could escape. After saving Narumi, he brought him to the High School Principal office where the HSP, Sakurano, Subaru and Goshima were there. After Mikan and the others teleported to the HSP office and Principal Yukihira revealed his true relationship between him, Yuka and Mikan, he explained to Narumi that it was for the sake of Mikan. He was last seen with the rest of the adults, when Mikan and the rest went for Time-travel journey using Nodacchi's Alice of Time Travel. High School Division Arc Jinno along with Sakurano are able to find Mikan and her group using Sakurano's Telepathy Alice in Chapter 131. He uses his alice on the Fuukitai, who have captured Mikan. He then hits her on the head for being foolish, which Mikan had reminded him the sort of reaction he would give to her father, Yuki. In both Chapter 132 and 133, he used his Alice to attack the Fuukitai, and later on he attacked Subaru Imai to avoid him from healing the fuukitai. He himself was injured, alongside with Sakurano and Hotaru. He was worried about Hotaru, who ran towards Subaru, saying that he was being manipulated. When Subaru finally recovered, he was shock to see both of the siblings were fine. In Chapter 137, he was shown holding the injured Subaru Imai when Sakurano realized that something bad was happening at the high School Division building. Powered by Tono's Amplification Alice, he is able to use his Alice to defeat all the intruders, while the others are protected by Shiki's Barrier Alice. Current Arc Jinno is shown in Noda's hospital room, discussing the ESP's next move with the HSP, Shiki, and Noda. He and them come up with the conclusion that the ESP wants his Alice stones back, so he can create another clone, to perhaps take over Z. He later participates in the battle against Z and the ESP, resulting in Z's boss's sacrifice to save the ESP and the ESP being killed by Luna. Soon after, he becomes the new elementary school principle. He also helps arrange for Mikan's departure from the academy after she is informed she has lost her Alices from the battle. Alice Jinno has an Lightning Alice that he is not afraid to use to scare his students into behaving. He controls his Alice by using the pointer he also uses while in class. Trivia *In Gakuen Alice Volume 21, during the Characters Psychology Test, it is revealed that Jinno is already married. According to Nodacchi, he has three children. This revelation has shocked everyone and wondering he was married to whom. *Other students call him Jin-Jin. (Most notably Mikan) *Even though he is shown to be a cold teacher, in the anime he is shown to be easily scared by ghosts, or almost any other type of supernatural horrors (Ex: the Haunted House during the Alice Festival) Also, when scared, he generates sparks of electricity which could cause an explosion or a power failure (He was the cause of the power failure in the Haunted House, which trapped Mikan and Natsume for a few hours). *In Chapter 133, it was shown that Mikan inserted an Electricity Alice (which is, according to Tsubasa, belongs to Jinno) into Tonouchi. *Izumi's death had give big impact to many people, including Jinno. In Chapter 116, both him and Principal Yukihira were shock to see his death body. Jinno was seen standing somewhere in the room, holding his fist tightly and saying that Izumi was stupid with regret on his face. Category:Male Character Category:Staff Category:Character Category:Teacher Category:Lightning Alice Category:OB Category:Alice Holder